Uncertainty
by Yazzy
Summary: I wanted to write an unusual pairing for a change, so I decided to do a JohnnyKai. After a chance encounter, Johnny starts a relationship with Kai. However, the other Majestics are less than impressed with his choices. Rated for Johnny's potty mouth!
1. Chapter One

When I told Peachmelba I was trying to write a JohnnyKai fic, she told me it was a freaky idea- I decided to finish it anyway, so here's the first chapter:

* * *

Kai looked around, puzzled. There was a clanking sound, and a few muffled curses. He stood up and went to the door of his room, and opened it, only to find Johnny falling backwards into his room, tugging at his armour as he fell. He hit the floor with a hideous clank and struggled up, fuming. "Thanks a lot, Hiwatari!"

"What...are you doing?"

"I was trying to get out of this lot, until you opened your sodding door!" Kai regarded him for a second, then shrugged.

"I could help you."

"Bah! I don't need help from you!"

"You've bent the catch. If you ever want to get out of that again, you -do- need my help." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Johnny and yanked. The top half of his armour fell away, leaving his chest bare.

He turned away from Kai's appreciative glance. "Puff."

"I'm not going to make any excuses about my preferences." Johnny turned to him, glowering.

"Fuck off, Hiwatari!" He picked up the armour Kai had tossed to the floor and walked to the door.

"Sure you don't need help with your trousers?" Johnny turned, angry, but Kai held no hint of humour or irony in his features.

"You're a tosser, Hiwatari. I can't think of anyone I'd less rather spend time with."

"Then why haven't you left already?"

Johnny opened his mouth to reply with a smart remark, but found his ready supply dried up. "I thought so." Kai crossed over to him and took the armour from his unresisting hands, dropping it onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, leaning in to kiss him. Johnny watched Kai's lips descending on him, powerless.

The kiss was like a slap in the face; he pulled away, gasping. "Hiwatari, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kai kissed him again and he jerked backwards. Kai's lips followed, still joined with his own. Kai's tongue flicked across his lips and he opened his mouth, about to pull away, but Kai's tongue was suddenly inside his mouth like lightning, darting in and suckling at his tongue.

With a low moan, he reached out, hands coming to rest on Kai's hips. Kai pulled away slowly, looking into Johnny's eyes. "Hiwatari...I..." With a shake of his head he wrenched himself away, quickly snatching up his armour from the bed and moving away towards the door. "Running away? I know you liked it. You know I've never heard a scotsman moan before..." Johnny gaped at him, running a finger across his lips distractedly. "Moan for me again."

"W-What?"

Kai grabbed him roughly around the waist and he dropped his armour to the floor, letting Kai rub one hand up his chest. He moaned again as Kai's fingers grazed against one of his nipples. Kai closed his fingers around the hardening nub and massaged it gently between his fingers. Johnny arched into the touch, breath quickening. "Hiwatari-"

"My name is Kai."

"Kai..." Kai made short work of the catch at the back of Johnny's trousers and they fell away, clattering to the floor, leaving Johnny clad only in his boxers. "Oh Kai..." Kai picked him up and draped him across the bed trailing teasing fingers along the scot's thighs, effectively transferring Johnny's brains from his head to his crotch.

"Kai...no...I'm not gay...I shouldn't...oh..." Kai licked across his stomach, drawing a spectacular moan from deep inside Johnny's throat. "Kai...oh God..." He was on fire...every touch, every kiss, every lick...he was burning...burning in the fire of this sinful, lustful, pleasure...

* * *

"Uh!" Johnny woke with a start. He'd had such a weird dream...Hiwatari had seduced him, and...was that a -hand- lying on his stomach! He looked down and nearly fainted. Kai was lying beside him, one arm over his stomach, the other over the pillow. He was lying half on his back and half on his front, and...he was naked... Johnny looked down at himself only to see, with total horror, that he was naked too... "Hiwatari-"

"Kai. I told you." Johnny gulped. Kai was talking to him as if they'd-

"You fucking seduced me! Oh my God, you fucked me! Hiwatari, you-you pervert!"

"It wasn't Hiwatari last night, it was 'Kai...oh, Kai, don't stop'. And I didn't 'fuck' you as you so politely put it. I gave you a blowjob, and then you fell asleep. And no way was I going to shag someone who was asleep..."

Johnny scrambled up, and Kai stretched and spread himself out. The duvet was pushed to the floor, leaving Kai's naked body right in Johnny's line of vision. He clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm not gay!"He whispered, more as a reassurance to himself than anything else.

"Maybe not, but have you ever considered the merits of bisexuality?" Johnny covered his ears with his hands.

"I am NOT having this conversation with you!"

"No, you're staring at me like you're about to jump me. Come here."

"No!"

"Oh please, stop pretending to be so horrified about it. If you think back a bit you'll remember that you really, really enjoyed it...and don't lie, because you I know you did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You scream like a woman, Johnny. And I just love it when you moan..." Kai stood up and grabbed Johnny, stroking his chest. "You just go 'uunh' from somewhere deep in that beautiful chest of yours...but you really did moan a lot last night, every time I touched you..."

Kai's hand stretched towards Johnny's crotch and he struggled away. "I...I..."

"Lost for words? Let me give you some. 'Kai, please, oh, give me more...more...oh..." He said in a shockingly good impression of Johnny's voice.

"I-I didn't say those things...I wouldn't..."

"Shall we have a re-run and see? I think you'll find I'm right."

Johnny just stared at him, lips totally unable to form words, mind reeling. He was gay...he was gay...but he couldn't be gay...he was a noble, he had to carry on the family line...he..."H-How can I be gay? I can't be gay!" He stuttered. Kai looked at him, concerned for the first time.

"Is it such a bad thing? If it's what you are and you enjoy it, why are you so bothered? Lots of people are gay..."

"You don't understand! I'm supposed to grow up and marry some rich heiress, not be gay! My family expect it of me!"

"Tell them to fuck off then. You tell everyone else to."

"I should have known you wouldn't get it, Hiwatari!"

"I get it fine, McGregor. -My- grandfather wasn't too happy when I told him -I- was gay. In fact, he almost beat me to death for it, but I'm happier disowned and gay than I would be shagging some woman to please that old rat bastard!" Kai snapped, losing his temper. Johnny lost his right back, raising a fist and going to punch Kai in the face. Kai grabbed his arm and hurled him away. He fell over the bed, panting, then shot back up again.

"Much as I like the sight of a naked, angry scotsman, I think you should get dressed. It's breakfast time." Kai breezed past him and opened his bag, pulling out a pair of boxers. He pulled them on and then turned. "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"You do. You could run down the corridor naked, get in the lift naked, and then run along another corridor naked."

"So long as you don't make me look like a puff..."

"Even though you are one?" Johnny bristled.

"Hiwatari-"

"Kai. My name is Kai. K-A-I, okay?" Johnny fumed, and Kai flung some folded clothes at him. "There, lord loudmouth."

Johnny glowered and said nothing, only fantasized about taking Kai and slapping- He blinked. That vengeful thought was -entirely- too sexual for him to be thinking. He pulled on the clothes Kai had given, nay, thrown at him. Black trousers, deep purple shirt, and a pair of-

"Silk boxers?"

"And?"

"-Silk- boxers?"

Kai shrugged. "It might sound weird to you, but they feel nice on. Try them." Johnny pulled them on, following them with the trousers. He raised his eyebrows at Kai, who was watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction. "They're not...bad..." He said. Suddenly he felt threatened. Kai knew he was gay...Kai knew his shameful secret... "Are you going to...tell people?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Fine then, I won't. I have practise from ten till four. Maybe we could meet up after that..."

"Uh...yeah...if Robert doesn't want us to go do anything..."

Kai walked to the door and opened it, turning and smiling at Johnny. "You look good shirtless." He gave a short laugh that was more of a snort. "Maybe we'll get past blowjobs tonight..." He smirked. "Who knows? Lock the door after yourself." Johnny sat down on the bed as the door clicked closed. He took a deep breath, and that didn't stop him being any less freaked out.

He had been seduced- by Kai Hiwatari, of all people- and...he blushed...yeah...and he'd woken up in bed with Kai, been told he was gay, had run around the room naked, and now he was sitting alone in Kai Hiwatari's room, in borrowed clothes and silk boxers. Perhaps he was dreaming. He pinched himself to make sure, but it hurt so he figured it was all real.

"Fuck." He said aloud. "Fucking hell..." He lay back on the rumpled bedclothes and took a deep breath. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...shit." He added, for a variation on the point. After a while of just sitting there, totally bewildered, he got up, put on his shirt, and stashed his armour under Kai's bed, tugging off the clanky metal shoes and hoping the long trousers would hide them...he'd just have to avoid any kind of wood flooring...

He looked around the room silently, taking in the typically hotel-esque decor- pale walls, wooden fittings, rubbishy paintings on the walls. He sat down again on Kai's bed, running his hands over the crumpled sheets. His fingers found a dried on stain...had he-? He blushed, starting to remember flashes of the previous night...had it really been -Kai- doing that to him?

It seemed obvious now that he was gay- no woman had ever been able to provoke that kind of reaction from him...not even close. But Kai...Kai who had never been anything but rude to him, had made him feel so...good...

He stood up and walked to the door, eyes lingering on the bed. Maybe tonight...him and Kai... He shook his head, trying to dispel the wayward fantasies that popped up in his brain, and went out into the corridor, heading for the dining room.

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far? Is it okay, or is it just too weird a pairing?  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two is quite short, but I promise the next (and probably last) chapter will be longer!

* * *

"Johnny? Where were you last night, huh?" Asked Oliver playfully as he sat down with the rest of the Majestics. Enrique cast a knowing glance over his clothes and smirked. "He was with a girl! And...probably a girl with a brother, seeing as usually he wouldn't ever wear a proper shirt!" He laughed. "Robert, what do you think about Johnny getting himself a lover-girl?"

"I think it is his own business, Enrique."

Enrique and Oliver ignored the thinly veiled instruction to shut up. "What's her name, Johnny?"

"Shut up..." He grumbled. If they kept asking he might just let it slip...

"Is she pretty?" Persisted Oliver. "Or is she ugly? Is that why you won't tell us who she is? Is she ugly, or stupid, or-"

"Oliver, shut the hell up!" Snapped Johnny, stabbing his fork into his bacon angrily. It went through and scraped off the plate, sending a screeching noise ringing around the dining room. Johnny glared at the other diners until they went back to their own food, then waved his fork at Oliver angrily. "Robert's right, it's NONE of your business!"

"Okay, okay!" Oliver held up his hands in surrender and smiled. "Robert says we don't have to train today, so...would you like to come to the beach with me and Enrique? Enrique saw some really cute girls there yesterday, and-"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere today."

"Tired? Anyway, it's stupid to ask Johnny to come babe watching when he's obviously so in love," Enrique fluttered his eyelashes mockingly. "With his new girlfriend!"

* * *

"Kai?" Kai turned to find Rei standing behind him.

"Yeah?"

"You're shagging Johnny, aren't you?" Kai blinked. How did Rei know? Then he found himself getting angry.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but it's none of your business either way, and if you spread that around I'm going to kill you, okay!"

"Oh? Sensitive about your new shag-partner?"

"Rei, shut the hell up trying to sound like you understand!" Rei shrugged. "Rei, I mean it!"

"Ya, ya, whatever you say, Kai." Kai boiled with rage. How dare Rei treat him with such condescendence! Before he knew what he was doing, he had shoved Rei up against the wall. "Its his secret and he wants to keep it that way, so keep your mouth shut or you'll regret it! Johnny's not the only one with secrets!"

"Yeah?" Hissed Rei, sneering. Kai let go of him and walked away, turning a few metres down the corridor.

"You and Lee...I'm sure Mariah would be happy to know about that..." Rei blanched.

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would, but I won't if you keep your mouth shut." With this threat Kai beat his retreat.

* * *

"Kai!"

"Hey. I let us off training early."

"So how did you get onto my balcony?"

"I'm good at climbing. You know, your room's only one up and one across from mine...pity you have to share yours..."

"With Enrique. You know I only realised this morning that...we don't really talk about anything but women...even Robert..."

"Mm, Tyson and the others are the same." Kai moved closer and snaked one arm around Johnny's waist. Johnny moved out of his grip, shaking his head. "Enrique'll be back soon..."

The door clicked, and he bit back a stream of expletives. "Johnny, I'm back!" Enrique saw Johnny's shadow against the curtains and came out onto the balcony. "Johnny? What are you doing out here?" Johnny looked round, puzzled. Kai wasn't there...where had he gone so quickly? He turned back to Enrique, blushing. Enrique smirked. "Don't tell me! You were pining over your precious little girlfriend! I'll leave you to think, Romeo!" He twirled away into the room, laughing. Johnny went to the edge of the balcony, looking around for Kai.

He found Kai holding on to the base of the balcony, fingers stabbed into the eye sockets of the gargoyle decorating it. "What time?"

"Uh?"

"What time are you coming down to mine tonight?"

"Er..." Enrique came back out onto the balcony and Johnny turned, blushing. He swore he heard a voice whisper 'Any time after eight' and blushed even harder. "Johnny? Who were you talking to?"

"No-one. There's no-one here..." Enrique smiled indulgently.

"I understand. Sometimes it's hard to think of things to say to a girl- it's easier to practise saying things to no-one, just in case you sound stupid..."

"Why do you just presume it's a girl!"

"Uh...because it is?"

"Enrique...what if I told you I was..." He didn't want to say gay- he just couldn't, not to Enrique...what was that word Kai had used? "... was bisexual? What would you say?"

"What, you?" Enrique sounded so scoffingly incredulous that Johnny turned away, cheeks burning. "You're...you're not serious, surely? You, with another man? That's just not right!"

"Thanks, Enrique." He leaned against the railing, sighing. Enrique leaned beside him.

"Are you serious? You...like guys as well as girls?" Johnny bit his lip, then nodded. Well, he liked one guy at any rate... Enrique smiled slyly. "What do you think of me, then?" Johnny jumped.

"You? Well...I...you're..." He took a long hard look at Enrique, and frowned. "You're not as hot as the guy I like.."

"Ooooh, who do you like! Tell me!"

"You'll laugh."

"Promise I won't!" Johnny closed his eyes. Enrique seemed to be taking this very well...could he trust him?

"It...it's...um...Kai."

"Kai...Hiwatari! Why on earth would you want to get together with someone like him!" Johnny gawped. Enrique didn't have a problem with him being gay, but did with him being with Kai! He stood for a second, then sighed. "Enrique...I...don't think I'm bisexual...I...I think I might be gay..."

"Even so! Kai is -not- the kind of person I can see someone like you with!"

"Someone like me! What's that supposed to mean!" Johnny snapped, turning to face Enrique, fists clenched. Enrique backed away from him.

"It's not supposed to mean anything, just...I wouldn't think Kai would be your type..."

"Enrique, I only started doubting my sexuality yesterday! With Kai! And I felt...I felt like no woman has ever made me feel!"

Enrique frowned. "It really feels that much different?"

"I think so...Enrique...don't tell anyone. Please. I'm still not exactly sure how I feel, so..."

"Not even Oliver? Or Robert?"

"I didn't even mean to tell you..." Johnny sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "God my head is so screwed up..."

"But what if I accidentally tell someone?"

"Well don't!" Snapped Johnny. Enrique shrugged and smiled.

"I never would have guessed you were gay. But I don't mind it...so long as there's no funny business at night..."

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? R&R please! 


	3. Chapter Three

Tadaa! Last chapter- with lots of drama and shouting. And Johnny's wonderfully foul mouth.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Gabz

Ellen

Larysa

Aries1391

And Fire Fairy (yeah, you did review before Peachmelba)

* * *

"Kai?"

"What, Rei? I'm supposed to be meeting my shag-partner, as you so fondly called him." Rei hovered for a second then came closer, voice dropping to a pleading whisper.

"Kai...please don't tell Mariah about me and Lee...please..."

"I said I wouldn't if you didn't say anything about Johnny."

"Kai, you don't understand! If Mariah hears about us we'll both be disowned or-or..." Tears sprang into his eyes. "We'll be put to death...our tribe doesn't -accept- gays, Kai!" Kai shrugged.

"It's none of my concern."

"It is! Because you know! Kai, please! I'll beg on my knees if I have to!"

"I said I'd only tell if you told someone...oh no. You told someone, didn't you!"

"I didn't mean to!" Cried Rei, clutching at Kai's arm desperately. "I was talking to myself and Robert heard!" Kai dragged his arm away and glared contemptuously at Rei.

"Well I guess I'll have to find Mariah then. Or Kevin. Or both."

"No! Please!" Rei begged. "Please!"

"You should have thought about what could happen before you opened your big mouth." Rei stared at him for a moment then backed away.

"I don't know what hurts worse, Kai...that I've ruined Lee's life as well as my own or that you...you could just..." He bit back a sob. "You've just signed my death warrant...and I thought you were my friend!" He turned and ran, bursting into noisy tears.

Kai carried on up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift. However, when he reached his room, Johnny was not waiting for him. Had he backed out? Or...Kai's mouth went dry at the thought...had Robert...? He decided to climb up and see.

Johnny was standing on the balcony when he got there. "Hey, Johnny...are you..." Johnny looked over the rail and Kai gasped. A huge red handprint was flaming on Johnny's face, sparkling with his tears. "Kai? I...Robert found out...he..." He bowed his head. "He locked me in. They're all next door, talking about me. I tried picking the lock, but...I couldn't. And I can't climb. They don't listen when I shout...and..." He turned away and Kai scrambled up to stand beside him. "Is it worth it? Wouldn't it be easier to just laugh and say I was joking?"

"It would. But you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life if you don't say anything now." Kai touched his shoulder and he turned, angry.

"This is all your fault Hiwatari!"

"It isn't, and you know it isn't." Johnny stormed into the room and flung himself down on the bed, screaming and shouting into his pillow. Kai watched him in amazement. He had never seen anyone so...angry before. Sure, he had his moments of temper, but not like this. He could almost -feel- the anger radiating from Johnny. He risked his health and ventured to touch Johnny's back, stroking it gently, reassuringly. "I'll stay. I'll tell them it's my fault."

"Why? What's the point!"

"Because if I tell them what they want to believe, then they won't think any the less of you. And they already hate me anyway."

"But-" The door clicked open and Johnny sat up.

"Hiwatari? How did you get in here?" Asked Enrique, shocked. Kai deigned not to reply, only folded his arms around Johnny and held him close. Johnny relaxed against him, feeling that if he was going to be kicked off the team he may as well do it with someone else's arms around him.

"Enrique, that is of no importance. Johnny...we have been talking." Silence. "And..."

"Oh fuck off Robert! If you're going to kick me off the team just tell me and stop pissing about!" Snapped Johnny.

"Johnny...how dare you speak to me like that!"

"Because you're speaking to me like I'm a kid and I can't make decisions for myself!" He grabbed Kai's chin and kissed him. Robert stepped back, disgusted. "Just tell me I'm off the team and I'll get out! You obviously don't agree with my preferences, so I won't burden you with them! Fuck you and your stupid shitty honour! Screw the lot of you!"

"Johnny...we're not..." Began Oliver.

"We don't mind, me and Oliver. But Robert's the captain..."

"And I DO mind, most definitely! Johnny, how can you debase your family in such a way? You know what is expected of you!"

And then Kai spoke. "Fine. I'll finish it." He gave Johnny a quick kiss and stood up. "But maybe you should think about it some more. Just because you've found out he's gay doesn't mean he isn't still Johnny. You should try talking with him, not about him, and then you might understand." One last kiss and Kai walked back out onto the balcony, swinging himself over the side. "If you need me, Johnny...I'm just down there. Shout for me." And with that he was gone.

Johnny looked up into Robert's eyes for a second, then saw red. "IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS TO JUDGE ME! I KNOW WHAT'S EXPECTED OF ME! SCREW EXPECTATIONS! SCREW YOU!" He twisted on the bed and sprang up, launching himself at Robert with a yell. He tackled Robert to the floor and then before he had the chance to raise his fists Enrique dragged him back. He fought wildly, but Enrique and Oliver sat on him, stopping him from moving. He jerked around under them angrily.

"Johnny...what is this -behaviour-!" Asked Robert, fuming. Johnny growled.

"It's not your business to tell me what I can and can't do! If I want to go and shag Kai and if I find out that I'm gay then it's NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" He screamed. Enrique shrugged.

"He has a point, Robert. And Kai's right, he -is- still Johnny..." Robert turned away, folding his arms.

"It isn't possible."

"But Robert, you know he's still Johnny! He still looks like Johnny, he still sounds like Johnny...he still swears like Johnny..." Said Oliver, smiling slightly.

Johnny clenched his fists and glared. "It's not like I'm asking you to fuck me!"

"Johnny, how can you let another -man- touch you like that? How can you -kiss- another man?"

"I don't -know-! I just know that it feels right! Can't you accept that that's just how I feel? That it's what makes me happy!" Enrique and Oliver slid off him and he got up. "I don't even know what I feel properly. But last night...me and Kai...it was...I want that. I crave it. I -need- it. And if you can't understand, then..." He headed for the door, but Robert stood in front of it. Johnny tensed. "This isn't the middle ages, Robert! You can't just lock up the things that you don't like! If that was possible then I would have you locked up for being such a closed-minded ARSEHOLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Robert raised his well-mannered fist and slammed it into Johnny's face, sending him flying. Johnny hit the floor, yelling with pain. A pool of blood started spreading over the carpet and he held his nose, panting. Oliver and Enrique gawped. "Robert-!"

"How could you-?"

"You prejudiced shithead! I've been your friend for YEARS, and now you wanna fucking kill me for being what I am! BASTARD!" There was a sudden uneasy silence and Johnny turned his head.

* * *

Kai heard a knock at his door and went to answer it. He found Lee and Rei there, both of them looking depressed and miserable. "Have you told her yet?" Asked Lee, hand seeking out Rei's and squeezing it.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. Shut up a minute..." There was the sound of someone being punched from above and a pained cry. Johnny's cry. "Oh, shit!" He grabbed his bag and reached into it, ripping out a gun and shoving it into his belt. "Come if you're coming!" He ran out onto the balcony and leapt up onto the ledge, scrambling up the wall. Lee and Rei followed him easily, in time to see Johnny rear up from his position on the floor to scream "BASTARD!"

* * *

"Kai..." Whispered Johnny. He got to his feet and went over to Kai. Kai said nothing, just hugged him tightly and then kissed him passionately. Robert gave a roar of rage. "Things of this nature shall not happen in my presence!"

"Shall they not? Tell it to my bullets." Kai yanked out the gun and pointed it at Robert, one arm still around Johnny's waist. And then there was mass hysteria, mainly from Oliver, during which Johnny rested his head on Kai's shoulder and cried. Kai let go of him and wiped his nose and cheeks with his scarf, getting rid of the blood. "It's okay. I talked to Tyson and Mr. Dickenson. If they still can't accept you for what you are, then you can come with us." Johnny nodded dumbly.

Was all this really for the sake of such a little thing? He knew he did a lot of things that annoyed Robert, but he'd never provoked this kind of reaction before. "This is just another thing about me that annoys you. You know you won't change it..." He said quietly. "You always said violence wasn't the answer. You always told me to keep an open mind. Maybe you should have taken your own advice!" From behind him he heard a guttural growl, and Lee stepped forwards.

"It's people like you who stop people being happy! It's people like you that can't accept that it's possible for a man to love another man! Not all relationships are based on sex! Just 'cause you aren't getting any off anyone doesn't mean -we- can't be happy!" Oliver and Enrique gasped. They had finally met someone else with Johnny's explosive temper.

Robert opened and closed his mouth a few times, then turned his back. He seemed to hold some kind of internal struggle with himself then turned back. "This...makes you happy?" Johnny nodded and sniffed.

"I think so..." Kai lowered his gun and wrapped both arms around the Scot comfortingly.

"Then...you are right. It is none of my business. You...are right. I should take my own advice. I may not agree with it, but if this...man...makes you happy, I will have to learn to live with it." Robert bowed. "Forgive me for being, as you so rightly called me, an arsehole." Johnny appreciated Robert's well-hidden humour and laughed weakly.

"Thanks Robert...Enrique...Oliver...uh...would you mind if I sort of..." Kai smiled mischievously, and tightened his grip on Johnny's waist.

"I promise I'll give him back in the morning..." Robert's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded, almost imperceptibly. A hand closed over Kai's shoulder and he turned his head. Rei was standing there, tears in his eyes. "You never gave us an answer. Are you going to tell Mariah or not?" He clutched at Lee, who held him tightly. "Are you going to tell her? We're not afraid to die..."

"Die?" Robert asked incredulously. Rei nodded.

"Kai found out about me and Lee...but if any of our team get to know we'll be disowned from our tribe...if they don't decide to put us to death instead..."

"But we aren't going to deny that we love each other!" Lee interjected, wiping Rei's tears away tenderly. "So are you going to tell Mariah and Kevin, or not?" Kai was silent for a while, then shook his head.

"I'm not going to say anything. What about the rest of you?" There was an outbreak of shaken heads and muttered 'No's from the Majestics.

Rei smiled suddenly, then fastened his arms around Lee's neck and kissed him deeply. The others watched uncomfortably until Kai cleared his throat loudly. "Rei? Lee? This is -not- the time to start a make-out session. Get a room. Your own room!" He added as Lee opened his mouth, grinning. Rei tweaked Lee's nose and they left, giggling.

As they did, Enrique's face suddenly lit up in a smile. "If you're going to Kai's, does that mean I get the room to myself tonight?"

"Well, yeah...um, if Kai..."

"Are you kidding? They're not getting you back until I've ravaged you several times over!" Robert twitched slightly.

"That was more than we needed to know, Kai!" Giggled Oliver, amused at his captain's reaction. As this exchange happened, Enrique was dialling furiously on his cellphone. "Marie? Yeah. Aha. Ooh, you tease!. No, I was just going to ask you to come over to mine tonight. You can? Good. Can you bring Yasmin? Of course! And don't forget to ask Rosa!"

He ended the call and they all gaped at him. He blushed. "What?"

"-Three- women, Enrique? Is that not a bit...excessive?" Asked Robert, one eyebrow raised.

"I could share..."

"I am going to pretend you did not say that."

"Why not? You never know, you might be surprised!"

"I have had quite enough surprises for today, thank you Enrique." Oliver giggled.

"Would you share with me? That Rosa is so cute!" Robert blinked.

"I am in a team with two sexual deviants and a homosexual! What is the world coming to?" He shook his head disbelievingly and walked out. Kai and Johnny followed, going in the opposite direction. Kai leaned closer and nibbled at Johnny's ear, making him squirm. "You know, after tonight he might have to make that into three sexual deviants..."

* * *

"Uh!" Johnny woke with a start. He'd had such a weird dream...Robert had been dancing...in a dress... He shook his head and lay back down, snuggling himself up against Kai's back. Kai wriggled and groaned. "Johnny? What time is it?" Johnny left off admiring Kai's shoulders and looked over at the clock. "Eight..."

"Shit!" Kai shot up suddenly, then relaxed. "It's okay, I cancelled todays practice." He yawned and smirked. "I lied when I said I'd give you back in the morning..."

"Hah. you like to think you're in charge, don't you Kai?"

"I am." He gasped as Johnny's hand plunged under the covers. "Or maybe not..."

* * *

"'Rique?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Robert will feel when we tell him -we're- gay too?"

"Hmm...I don't know...he'll be shocked, certainly...but judging by the noises from downstairs last night, I'd say he's on a team with three sexual deviants and three gays now...pity Marie and her friends left..."

"Wouldn't you if the two guys you were with started getting it on? How drunk -were- we?"

"Not drunk enough to forget how much you screamed!"

"Enrique!" Oliver blushed and Enrique smirked, snaking an arm around his lover's waist.

"Not drunk enough to forget that it was -good-..."

* * *

However, when they went to Robert's room to tell him, they were the shocked ones; from outside they could hear the sound of Robert laughing, accompanied by a girly giggle. They knocked, doubtful, and were answered by Robert wearing nothing but boxers. "Robert? Who's that?" Asked Oliver, peering into the room.

"Rosa!" Enrique exclaimed. Rosa appeared behind Robert, wearing his enormous dressing gown.

"Oh...Enrique..."

"You...and him?" He asked, struck dumb.

"Well, when we realised that you and Oliver were...you know...well Marie and Yasmin are with those horrible American boys! At least I chose a real man..." She pressed herself up against Robert's back and he blushed faintly. Oliver laughed and took hold of Enrique's arm, tugging him away. "Come on, 'Rique! If Robert gets to spend the morning in bed, we do too!"

"But we'd have to get undressed again..." Then he brightened up as the actuality of what he'd said hit him. "We have to get undressed again! Come on!" Oliver giggled and allowed Enrique to pull him back to their room.

* * *

"Kai..."

"Mm?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered where you got those handcuffs from..."

"Spencer gave me them for my birthday."

"Spencer!" Kai stretched and shifted closer, putting one of his legs over Johnny's and pressing up against him.

"Spencer's not gay or anything...he just has a crap sense of humour..."

"Oh."

"Why, were you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you were. Jealous git." Kai smirked and yawned, and found a tongue slipping into his mouth. He moaned and let Johnny kiss him. He was just staring to kiss back when Johnny pulled away. "Hey..."

"I'm not jealous."

"If I say you're not, will you finish off that kiss?" Johnny shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You're not jealous..." Johnny let him wait for a few seconds then kissed him again. Kai smiled against his lips as Johnny moaned. They broke apart, gazing into each others' eyes. "I still love it when you moan..."

"Kinky git."

"Sexual deviant." They looked at each other for a second and then laughed, drawing closer and kissing again.

fin

* * *

Whee! It's finished! I was contemplating having them all explode and die (I'm in a very bad mood owing to a really evil flame off some random person on one of my Teen Titans fics. What can I say? Some people just don't appreciate yaoi o0) but then I decided against killing them all off because that would ruin my shiny new fic...look at it...shiny... Anyway, see you! Please R&R, flames will all be replied to with sarcasm (I wrote a 282 word response to the one that made me angry).

Yazzy


End file.
